


Right

by MayFayne



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayFayne/pseuds/MayFayne
Summary: Everything regarding Prompto seemed to come easily.Even, it turned out, falling for him, which Noct had apparently done without even noticing it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry to the host that this breaks the limit but I just couldn't cut it down... So it's a oneshot broken into a two-shot so I'm not teeeeeechnically breaking the rules :'D
> 
> So here it is, my FFXV Small Secret Santa for sternentreue on tumblr! Its my first time writing these boys so I hope it's okay and you like it :D MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D

For Noctis Lucis Caelum, almost every relationship he had was in some way complicated.

True, he had his father, Gladio, Ignis, Iris, and a number of other people at the Citadel that he felt close to and comfortable with, and he tried his best with others in general, but when it came to close relationships with those outside the citadel things got confusing and complicated in ways that left him quite jaded over the years. Cor himself had taught him that he had to consider the motives of anyone who tried to get close to him, and while he understood the concerns it inevitably meant that any relationship he had with someone was built on a foundation of mistrust and suspicion.  He tried to make friends, but he never found himself able to let go and enjoy the relationship without wondering what they were really getting out of all this. Eventually, Noct accepted he probably wouldn’t have any real friends outside the Citadel.

Then he turned fifteen years old, he started highschool, and he officially became best friends with his longtime classmate, Prompto Argentum.

And it was... remarkably easy.

In fact, his entire relationship with Prompto felt almost effortless, like they had been friends all their lives and just hadn’t known it. After their encounter outside the highschool building it took Noct seconds to begin playfully slapping him on the shoulder and walking comfortably side-by-side with Prompto, days to start going to the arcade and mall with him, and mere weeks before they were discussing their hobbies, families and so on. They told one another things they had never spoken to others about, and it didn't feel weird or wrong to do so. There was just something about Prompto just made it easy to talk to him, to laugh with him, to just generally have fun and smile.

Everything regarding Prompto seemed to come easily.

Even, it turned out, falling for him, which Noct had apparently done without even noticing it.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was during the Starlight Celebrations that Noct realised he had feelings for his friend, and it had been sudden and swift. Prompto had bought him a game for the holidays but, far too excited to play it himself he simply went to Noct’s apartment and gave it to him early.

At the end of one of their matches Prompto ‘accidentally’ stole Noct’s kill right at the end, bringing their final scores to 23-24 with Prompto just barely winning out. Noct stared at the screen frozen in shock, and Prompto must have found the situation and Noct’s expression hilarious because he threw his head back and laughed so hard he had to drop his controller and hold his stomach as if trying to contain it.

Noct turned toward Prompto, ready to give him a piece of his mind, but stopped the moment his eyes settled on his best friend’s expression. Was beating his best friend at a video game (with dishonourable methods, Noct would argue) really so amusing? Honestly, Noct didn’t think he had ever seen Prompto happier, and some of it must have rubbed off because rather than being angry Noct found himself smiling, too.

Prompto let out a long, happy sigh, his fit of laughter finally subsided, looking at the screen as it replayed some of their last match while waiting for them to hit continue. And Noct was suddenly very aware of how close they were sitting on the sofa, of how nice Prompto looked in that black sweater Noct had loaned him, of how warm Noct felt right now just knowing that Prompto was happy, knowing that he cared about him and was friends with him and was one of the most important people in his life...

...and of how much he suddenly wanted to kiss him.

“Hey... Prompto?” Noct said, putting his controller down next to him on the sofa.

“Yeah?” Prompto said with a grin while still looking at the screen, clearly expecting some sort of scolding from his friend. When Noct said nothing, he risked a glance sideways, and Noct noticed a slight falter in his expression before it fell into a softer smile, his eyes questioning but mood unchanged.

They stared at one another in silence for a moment, and though Noct was not consciously trying to he felt his feelings were being communicated through that alone. He felt rather than understood that it was alright for him to lean a little bit closer towards his friend, and he noticed that Prompto’s body seemed to tense up in time with the tightness of nerves in his own chest.

They were looking at one another though, and there was something inviting in Prompto’s eyes, smile faltering but just the barest of movements showing that Prompto, too, was moving closer to Noct, if only a little.

That was enough for Noct. Heart burning and head swimming, he leaned in and, with a moment hesitation that gave Prompto enough time to close his eyes and lean in just enough to close the gap between them, pressed his lips to Prompto’s in a single, soft kiss. His body felt as if it was going to burst with tension, but... the kiss itself was gentle and brief, no more than two or three seconds, and yet... It felt like such a huge, incredible thing, while at the same time feeling like the most normal, natural thing in the world. Kissing Prompto was something he had never thought of before this moment, and it felt... right.

Noct pulled back just a little, he heard Prompto draw a slightly shaky breath that betrayed his nerves, and when he opened his eyes he found them settling first on Prompto’s lips, and then moving back up to find his friend’s eyes, wide and surrounded by blushing freckled skin. He hoped he wasn’t blushing that badly, too.

Prompto swallowed and opened his mouth to speak, and Noct felt that tension return. Had he misjudged? What was Prompto’s response to this, to his best friend, to the Prince of Lucis, kissing him out of the blue... It was-

“Dude.”

Noct blinked.

He waited for more.

There was none.

 Then he snorted, and the unexpected sound made Prompto’s eyes widen as Noct started chuckling.

“Dude!” Prompto laughed, hooking an arm around Noct’s shoulders and pulling the laughing prince down so that he was lying on his back awkwardly across the blonds his lap.

“ _Dude_?” Noctis asked, still laughing, from where he lay.

“W-well, what am I supposed to say?”

“Anything else!” Noct said, but this only seemed to make Prompto laugh harder, the brief tension from a moment ago already forgotten.

They remained that way for another minute as their laughter slowly subsided, Noct sitting up and returning to his spot next to Prompto when the position proved painful on his back. After a few more minutes of silence Prompto asked if he wanted to play another round of the game, and Noct agreed on the ground that there would be no more kill-stealing (to which the blond said ‘No promises’).

And things felt... Well, normal. Something was definitely different, Noct felt, but it didn’t feel tense or exciting or uncomfortable or anything like that. In fact, had he not known any better, he would have thought the kiss had been a dream.

Prompto shuffled just a little on the sofa, gently bumping their arms together. Noct was tempted to ask if he was trying to make him lose again, but he read the moment for what it was and shuffled a little himself so that their arms were touching firmly. He glanced sideways a moment later and felt his own lips twitch when he noticed the small smile on Prompto’s face.

“Hey, Prompto?” Noct said once the round had ended, placing his controller on the arm rest.

“Yeah,  _Noctis_?” Prompto said, a smile clear in his voice.

Noct chuckled and gripped the front of Prompto’s sweater, pulling him gently towards him and kissing him softly.

And it felt right...

 


End file.
